Healing You
by Briionyy-Ransommm
Summary: Bella Swan is the punching bag for every Jock at every school she goes to. At her newest school, she see's the jocks have another punching bag, Edward. As they help each other heal, their scars intertwine and create love. AH OOC B/E
1. Whispering Broken Whispers

**Read on Precious Readers!**

"Are you ready?" she asked. Stupid Pixie, of course I wasn't ready. I got beat up at every school I went to by the football team.  
"Oh yes Alice, I'm totally ready to be pulped again" I muttered grouchily.  
"Jeez Bella, sorry for asking" she said and slammed the door to my truck. My ancient truck. My baby.  
"Ok Bella, you can do this, just remember; hide the bruises and you'll be avoided" I said to myself. After taking a huge breath, I stumbled out of the cab of the truck and landed flat on my face in front of a cheerleader.  
"Way to go Loser" she jeered in a voice that was way too nasal to be on a cheer squad. Sighing, I picked myself up from the floor and wiped down my shirt. Then I smelt my own blood and had to hold my breath.  
"Are you okay?" I heard a deep voice ask and I turned to see a boy with huge blue eyes and sandy blond hair that was carefully gelled into orderly spikes.  
"I'm fine. Thanks" I said and went to walk away when he caught my hand.  
"I'm Mike.. Mike Newton. And you are?" he asked and stared at my intently as I scrutinized if he really cared or just wanted to see if he could tease me later.  
"I'm Bella" I said, not wanting to give too much away. He smiled what I guess was meant to be a sultry grin but it came out twisted and frightening. I backed away slowly and only stopped when I crashed into something. I turned around to apologise and saw the glare of a guy on the Football Team. His Jacket said 'Call'.  
"I'm So sorry" I said guiltily His eye twitched quickly and then he exhaled sharply.  
"Embry, come on, she isn't worth it" the same Cheerleader as before said and dragged the big guy away. Feeling weak with relief, I made my way to the building that had a huge sign saying 'Admin'. Opening the squeaky door, I smiled when I saw the withering woman behind the counter. I approached the desk carefully- hyper aware that there were three guys from the Football team in the room- and stopped when my hand rested on the safety or the bench.  
"Hi, I'm Bella Swan" I said and saw recognition flash in her eyes.  
"Yes, Bella, your sister came in about five minutes ago" she said and then proceeded to flick through a pile of folders next to her. Finally, she licked her thumb and pulled out a piece of paper. "Here you are, this is your schedule and the map of the school. Enjoy your day" she said kindly and I tried my best to smile positively back at her.

Making my way down the crowded corridors of the school, I found an empty locker and shoved my bag inside it. Checking my schedule, I saw that I had History first. Sighing, I checked the map and quickly memorised the way to the class. Taking out a book and a pen, I made my way to the class and opened the door quietly.  
"Hello, may I help you?" asked the old, balding man. I nodded and walked over and told him that I was in the class. "Ah, you must be Isabella. You can take a seat next to Mr Call" he said and pointed to the big footballer that I'd run into before school. I gulped loudly and made my way over to the seat. Embry glared at me the whole way that I walked and I could feel other stares behind me. As I sat down, the chair screeched and I winced as I saw Embry crack his knuckles.

As the teacher - I'd found out his name was Mr Shrew - launched into stories about the ancient Egyptians, Embry leaned over to me.  
"You better watch your back" he whispered and I felt my blood run cold with fear. Why did every single football player hate me? It was maddening. So maddening in fact that I leaned right over to him and whispered.  
"You'd better watch yours first" I said. A low growl rose in his throat and I stood up.  
"Sir I don't feel very well" I said and after he nodded I made my way to the school infirmary, which was the first place I'd memorised. When I got there I stood outside the door because I heard soft whimpering. I opened the door a crack and peered inside to see the nurse tending to something. A boy. He was crying. I felt a pang of sadness in my stomach. The cry sounded so beautiful.  
I entered the room and went to sit in one of the chairs on the side. As I sat down I glanced up through my lashes and my breathing stopped. There was blood. _A lot_ of blood. My stomach lurched when I smelt it and suddenly the room felt hot. Sliding off the chair, I was panting and a cold sweat broke out of my forehead. As a laid limp on the tiled floor, I used all my energy to place my cheek against the cold ground. Sighing as the coldness brought relief to my faintness, I closed my eyes and tried to even my breathing.  
I heard the rustle of plastic and then footsteps approaching me, but I didn't dare open my eyes. Suddenly, something poked me in the arm and my eyes shot open and up to the pale, bloody face peering down at me.  
"Are you alright?" he asked, his voice like a honey bath that drenched me in warmth. Speechless, I sat up and nodded my head; careful to keep my breathing even so I wouldn't faint from the blood again.  
"Are you sure?" he asked again and offered my a bloody hand. I stared at his hand and then back at his face. I couldn't make out any facial features or anything, nothing but the green-ness of his eyes. He seemed to realise the state of the hand he was offering and pulled it back. "Sorry" he mumbled, offering me the clean one. I smiled sadly and took his hand. His grip was firm and strong… and _warm_.  
"Thanks" I mumbled as I sat down on the chair again.  
"That's alright" he said, taking a seat next to me. "What's your name?" he asked, his voice sounded like he was being cautious.  
"Bella, what's yours?" I asked. He seemed to deliberate for a moment before answering.  
"Edward" he said and I smiled. It seemed to fit his voice and eyes perfectly.  
"Nice to meet you" I said and was genuinely pleased that I met him.  
"You too" he said.  
"So, what happened to your face?" I asked and instantly regretted it. "Sorry, sometimes my mouth just says whatever it wants" I said regretfully. He looked at me and I saw fear in his eyes.  
"I'm the school punching bag. That's all" he said casually and my eyes widened.  
"I may just take that title away from you" I muttered and he gasped.  
"I hope not" he said, only it sounded like he was hoping it wouldn't be _me_, not that he wanted to stay the punching bag.  
"I always am" I shrugged and winced when one of my bruises hit the back of the chair.  
"You okay?" he asked. I glanced at him and his eyes were concerned.  
"Yeah, just some collateral damage" I shrugged again and winced again.  
"Can I see?" he asked, and for some reason, I nodded. Pulling off my jumper and just being in my singlet, he saw all the bruises that covered my arms and chest and back.  
"Is this all?" he whispered sadly. I shook my head and automatically lifted my shirt so he could see my stomach. He gasped and lightly touched the biggest bruise. I winced and he pulled his hand back quickly.  
"Sorry" he said and looked away.  
"No it's okay" I said while putting my jumper back on.  
"You shouldn't have those" he said and gestured to my body.  
"Boobs?" I joked and he chuckled lightly.  
"No, you shouldn't be bruised. It doesn't feel right" he said and then shook his head.  
"You're the first person who's ever said that to me" I said quietly and his eyes grew disbelieving.  
"Surely you're kidding" he said pleadingly. I shook my head and he put his clean arm around my shoulders lightly.  
"Thank you" I said and then the nurse walked in.  
"Edward, I'll see you now" she said and then glanced at me. "We might be a while" she said and ten turned around and re-entered her room.  
"Well, I better go, gotta get cleaned up" Edward said reluctantly and then stood up.  
"I'll see you around" I said and went to stand up.  
"Please take care of yourself" he murmured and nodded suggestively to my arm. I nodded slowly and then watched him go. And then, I collapsed into the chair again.

**Hey Guys! I hope you like the first chapter. Should I continue the story or should I just delete it? Let us know in a review**

**Much Love, Bee xoxoxox**

**And yes I will actually write this one.**


	2. Friends For Us

**Alright guys, this is Chapter 2.  
POVS - Edward, Bella and Alice.  
Enjoy xo**

EPOV

I stared at the clock for a long time thinking about her. Her eyes held so much pain and hurt from her past, they nearly told a story on their own, if only I could have read it. I started wondering why she was the punching bag, and then I clenched my fists because that thought was both outrageous and heart breaking. Poor Girl. Poor Bella.

I glanced at myself in the mirror and winces at the stiches that went along my hair line. Stupid Jocks. I used to be a Jock, but I dropped out when Dad got sick. Then he died, and I haven't been able to look at my football uniform since then. My hands trembled as I tried picking up my books from my bedside table. My eyes dropped when I saw the picture of my parents, Emmett and I. A traitor tear escaped my eye. My mum had died when I was six from a brain tumour. Now, Emmett and I lived with our Aunt Esme and Uncle Carlisle.  
So much has changed.

BPOV

My bruises were nearly completely gone now, that had never happened before. At my other school, the Jocks would re-bruise them before they even healed, and that made them take twice as long to go away. I smiled as I pulled out my poetry book. I'd always loved writing poetry, it helped me keep my sanity when I was receiving the beatings. I shuddered and shook my head clear of the thoughts that always burdened my memory. Taking my pencil, I started writing the poem that had been in my head for the past two days.

_The silence that surrounds you,  
It's like a grieving shadow,_

_But you looked at __me__,  
And I just want you to know._

You saw all my bruises,  
You looked right in my eyes,  
and I couldn't even fake a thing,  
to you I don't want to lie.

I saw your bloodied face,  
It nearly broke my heart,  
no-one should harbour such pain,  
take your burdens from your cart.

I saw the green of your eyes,  
The startling emerald shade,  
But with the burdens you carry,  
Sorrowful the emerald would fade.

Let me hold your burdens now,  
I can be your friend,  
Let your burdens hold themselves,

_Give your heart time to mend._

I signed my name down the bottom of the page. Re-reading the poem, I sighed. He hadn't been at school the past two days, I suppose he needed time to heal. But I hadn't stopped thinking about him. Edward.

He'd stared straight into my eyes and seen the endless depths of sadness and regret mixed with torrential floods of pain. He'd seen my bruises and had actually leaned in to touch them, _without making them re-bruise_. He'd been _gentle_. I huffed and threw my poetry book into my bag and rushed down the stairs.

"Why are you in such a hurry Bella?" Alice inquired and I shrugged before taking a bite out of my granola bar. As soon as I'd swallowed the last bite, I ran to my car and drove to school. Sitting in the cab of my truck, I contemplated whether of not I wanted to actually be here today.

Across the parking lot I saw a huge guy get out of the passenger side of an extravagant silver Volvo. He walked like he was carrying the world on his shoulders - He was hunched over himself and his eyes had bags underneath them. Then, out of the drivers side, submerged a tall, masculine- but not too masculine like his companion - boy with bronze hair. I couldn't place why the hair was familiar. He turned in my direction and I saw his sunglasses. He smiled and waved at me. I went rigid in my seat. I didn't know this person, but his smile was beautiful. I kept waving and I dropped my gaze to the floor and exited the truck.

Making my way quickly to homeroom, I stumbled and caught myself on someone's jacket. Looking up, my eyes widened and my heart stopped.

EPOV

Why hadn't she waved back? Why had she run away? I hunched my shoulders and dordled into the school hall. Why had I even bothered coming to school today? I was still in pain. But I knew the answer. I wanted to see if Bella was still safe, and _not_ the new punching bag of this here fine establishment. Pfft, yeah right.

On my way to homeroom I heard a ruckus coming from a little further ahead. Lifting my gaze, my heart stopped. Embry Call - the schools biggest bully and captain of the football team - had Bella backed into a corner with his fist raised. I chanced a glance at Bella and she was crying,, begging him to stop and not hit her. She had her palms pressed together and her palmed hands held up in front of her chest. As I got closer I heard the gist of their conversation.

"No-one touches me unless I want them to" he growled.  
"I'm s-s-sorry, I'm very c-cl-clumsy and I didn't mean to touch your jacket. Just please don't hit me" she begged, sobbing breathlessly, hopelessly. I shook my head as I approached them.  
"I should hit you so hard you can't breathe for a week" he growled and a frightened sound escaped her throat.  
"Embry, leave her alone" I said in my most menacing voice.  
"Who are you to tell me what to do Cullen?" he hissed and I stood in front of Bella. Raising my glasses, I glared at him.  
"Just leave her alone, she doesn't deserve this. Hit me if you're going to hit anyone" I suggested and he gasped.  
"What!? Is she your girlfriend or something Cullen!?" he roared and I rolled my eyes.  
"No, but she doesn't deserve this either way" I said in a calm voice.  
"I won't hit anyone right now, I'll hit you again once your stitches are out Cullen" he spat and stormed off. Sighing with relief I turned to see a startled Bella.

BPOV

My protector smelt amazing. I know that must sound stupid. That I was smelling someone while they were protecting me, but I couldn't help it. He smelt like honey, mixed with lavender and vanilla essence. I didn't even register what my protector was saying to Embry, I'd tuned everything pout as a way of my self mental preservation. But I was taken by surprise when Embry stormed away. I rubbed my eyes with clenched fists and then blinked a couple of times. Just to make sure I wasn't hallucinating. My protector turned around and I looked up to thank him when my breathing stopped.

His eyes. Emerald, so beautiful and full of sadness and secrets.  
"Bella are you okay?" he asked, place one hand on each of my cheeks and staring intently at me. Trying to find any more damage than last time he saw me. In that second, I noticed how blindingly beautiful Edward was.  
"Edward" I whispered and my voice broke as another sob escaped my lips. Only, this one was a sob of relief. He yanked my to his chest and wrapped his arms around me. He rested his chin on top of my head and the strangest thing happened.  
I felt _safe_. Weird.  
"It's okay Bella, you're safe now" he murmured and I buried my face in his chest.  
"Thank you so much Edward. But he could've hurt you so badly" I said and looked at him, a few tears escaping my eyes. He wiped them away with his thumbs and kissed my forehead.  
"What are friends for?" he asked and then hugged me again.

I took the time to smell him again. I breathed in his scent with the deepest of deep breaths.

APOV

I was walking through the halls of the school when I saw Bella hugging a really tall guy. She was crying and he was alternating between rubbing his hand up and down her back, and kissing her hair. It was adorable. I squealed and ran over to them.

"Bella what happened?" I begged as I approached them. She pulled back from his chest and looked at me.  
"Alice, this is Edward" she said and gestured to the really tall guy. "Edward, this is my sister Alice" she said to him and he extended his hand to me.  
"Pleasure to meet you Alice" he smiled as I shook his hand and I grinned back at him.  
"The pleasure is all mine. So what happened?" I asked again. Bella smiled at me and I raised an eyebrow of question.  
"Edward here is my knight in shining armour" she whispered and hugged him again.

**There's chapter 2 guys 3  
Love you all xoxox**

P.s. I write all the poetry I put in my stories. I don't have a title for this one yet so any suggestions? I was thinking 'The things you see'. But I dunno.

Much love and God Bless,  
Bee x


	3. Bruises and Memories

**Hey Guys =D Chapter 3!  
Dear ****bookworm19065, yes, they will be a part of this story. They are actually being introduced in the next chapter (:  
Thank you all for alerting and reviewing and favouriting me and this story 3 check out my other ones !!**

It's been six weeks. Six weeks since Edward protected me from Embry Call, six weeks since Alice squealed like a pixie in the middle of the school hallway, and six weeks since I started falling.  
Hard.

Embry had stayed true to his word, as much as it angered me. The second Edward's stitches were removed and he returned to school, Embry throttled him. Badly. He'd had three cracked ribs and a fractured skull, and yet, he still blamed it on trying to climb the side of the school gym, and falling down.

"Just tell them Edward" I'd protested as I sat in his hospital room, gripping onto his hand for all dear life because I was terrified of losing him.  
"Bella, it's fine. It's only a scratch" he said and tried to laugh to lighten the mood, but he face twisted with pain when I did so and he panted short breaths trying to breathe through the pain.  
"Please" I'd whispered, almost in tears. That sobered him up and he caressed my cheek in his warm left hand.  
"If it happens again, I will. I promise" he'd said and then pulled me to lay down next to him. He rubbed my back and kissed my hair as sobs wracked through my body.

He was better now though, running around chasing my through his house until I'd fall and he'd catch me. That didn't stop me from falling. That only made me fall harder.

Edward had only gotten the OK yesterday, saying he was healed. As soon as he'd found out, he'd picked me up and spun me around, laughing for all joyous ears to hear. I'd laughed too, in week relief that he wasn't hurting for the time being.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

Walking through the halls with Edward was like being a celebrity. It had been ever since we were seen in the hallway after he'd protected me. This time was different though. People weren't wondering if we were dating, now the hushed whispers were wondering why I hung out with him, if he always got beaten to a pulp. A delicate shudder ran through me as I thought of him the first time I'd seen him. Covered in blood.

I took a sharp in take of breath and shook my head clean of that memory.  
"You okay?" came his cool breath into my ear. I nodded once, gaze averted to the floor. He put his arm around my shoulder and gave a comforting squeeze. I looked up when I heard loud footsteps and wished I hadn't.

Embry was walking heavily down the school hallway towards Edward and I with a mean smile on his face.  
"Bella, move" Edward said demandingly. I stepped to the side immediately. Embry confronted Edward and leaned right in.  
"You ready for another smashing Cullen?" he spat and my fists clenched.  
"Do you have to?" Edward said, and only I could see the slight scared shaking of his hands. Embry chuckled.  
"I do now"" he said and stepped back. He raised his fist and swung. Just before he hit Edward, I stepped in front of him.

Pain. Pain. Pain. And then darkness.

EPOV

I cried. Seeing Bella receive the hit that was meant for me. Seeing Bella crumpled on the ground with blood pouring from her split, and probably broken cheek. All of it was horrible, and haunting. But worse, I felt guilty. Why had she protected me? She knew I could handle it.

I picked up her crumbled body and ran to the office. I screamed at them that I needed to take her to the hospital and they nodded quickly, seeing the state she was in. Rushing to my car and place her gently laying down on the back seats and drove as fast as I could to the one place I'd spent the most time.

"Carlisle!" I screamed, bursting into his office. He looked up from his book, startled. But as soon as he saw Bella in my arms, and probably my tears, he rushed over.  
"Bella, Bella can you hear me?" he asked hurriedly and switched to frantic doctor mode when she didn't respond.

A blur of motion happened and then I was sitting by Bella's bed and she was breathing softly. The peace was interrupted by the heart rate monitor but it was comforting. She was living, her heart was beating and she was going to be okay.. But would she resent me? Would she hate that we'd gotten so close that she'd put herself through agony and hospitalization?

A few hours had passed and I'd fallen asleep. Something soft woke me.

BPOV

I woke up to that horrible beeping that I was so used to. I groaned and rolled over onto my other said and cringed back when I landed on my cheek. I almost screamed. Tears rolled down my face as I fought back the loud sobs that were silently struggling to break free from me.

Half an hour past and I was finally calm, I opened my eyes and looked around the room. My eyes landed on the beautiful creature sleeping on the chair next to my bed. Edward's face looked troubled and silent tears were pouring from his eyes. I frowned and wiped the tears away. His eyes fluttered open and he looked at me. My hand was still on his face and he smiled a breathtaking relieved smile and placed his hand over mine. Leaning into my touch.  
"Bella" was all he said but my name carried so much emotion and feeling that I was glad I was laying down.  
"I'm okay" I whispered and his eyes fluttered open in pure disbelief.

"Your okay!?" he bellowed and I cringed back from him, bringing my hand with me. "You've gotten worse than this!?" he roared and I nodded weakly. His hands started shaking and tears fell from his eyes again. I scooted to the side and took hold of his arm. I pulled him down the lay next to me and he rested his head on my chest, his arm draped over my body and he hugged my tight. I stroked his hair and whispered soothing words as disbelieving sobs wracked his body.

APOV

I was sitting in History class when I was summoned to the school office. Rushing down the hallway, I couldn't help but think of the last time this has happened. The thing that had caused us to move here.

_Making my way into the office, they sent me into the nurses room where I saw Bella unconscious on the bed, her arm was broken, her hair had been ripped from the roots in such mass that her head was bleeding and her face was swollen and severely bruised. I screamed as I took in the sight of my sister and fell to the floor, screaming my sobs out._

It had been horrible. Now, I was in the office and they told me to go to the hospital. I froze momentarily and then my mind switched to overdrive and I bolted to my car.

Running through the hospital halls, I begged thee receptionist for the room..  
"Bella Swan" I pleaded and she checked her computer..  
"Bed 56, Ward 8B north" she said and I nodded. Running to the closest lift, I pushed the 'up' button about a hundred times. When the door finally pinged open I jumped inside I pushed the 8 button another hundred times.

I stood outside Bella's room. Breathing deeply, preparing for the worst. When I stepped inside, I found Edward quietly getting out of the bed that she was in. He turned to me and shrugged, smiling sadly.  
"She pulled me" he whispered and I nodded.  
"Is she okay?" I asked, putting my coat and bag down and taking a seat next to him.  
"Better than before" he whispered.  
"That's good I said, sad that she'd gone through this again.  
"What happened last time Alice?" Edward said suddenly and I sighed, replaying the whole story for him. By the end of it, we were both in tears and I hugged him.  
"Let's go to the café and get some coffee and something to eat" I said and he nodded his okay.

BPOV

When I woke up, Edward wasn't there but I saw Alice's coat and bag on the floor next to the door. I smiled, so they were keeping each other company while I slept. That was nice. The door floor open and Alice ran in, Edward walking behind her.  
"BELLA!" she screamed and hugged me tight.  
"Hey Alice" I chuckled slightly, it hurt to smile.  
"Edward and I were just talking…" she said and I turned to him.  
"About what?" I asked him.  
"About how I'm going to heal you".

**Im so sorry to leave it there! Okay haha no im not!  
Hope you enjoyed it.  
Love you all! 3 x**


	4. When In Park

**OMG I'm so sorry! I know, I know, I'm a horrible author :( I've just had so much going on. Let me tell you about you. Since I last updated, we've had a few health scares in the family, one person got an extremely serious operation in February and they're still not out of hospital. They've been in hospital since January 18****th****. Another thing is that I'm now in Senior High School! Grade 11, only a year and a half left. I'm excited to say the least. I've been going to a lot of concerts and things so everything's been a little hectic. As well as all of that, I've started promoting myself music wise. So, you like how I write? Can you give my singing a go? On Myspace **** so just type in myspace . Com and then, /beemusicsound. It's all original stuff and I'd love to have my readers as listeners also.**

**On another note, everyone should follow me on Twitter! Im CallHerLoner_x :D**

**Sorry about the lateness guys, but here is the next chapter…**

Confused, I stared at them. Alice's face was full of hope and happiness, and Edward's was much the same.  
"Heal me?" I asked, annoyed that my voice was croaky with sleep.  
"Yep" Edward smiled as he popped the 'P'.  
"I don't understand…" I admitted and Alice giggled.  
"You will" she said and I sighed, knowing I wouldn't get anything more out of them.  
"How are you feeling?" Edward murmured, suddenly taking my hand in his and stroking hair away from my face.  
"I'm okay" I said automatically, the movement causing a jerk in my cheek which nearly sent me to tears.  
"You don't look okay Bella" he argued and I shrugged, unable to speak for the moment as my pain threshold was crumbling.  
"She's alright Edward" Alice chuckled, at ease because she'd seen me in a much worse state.

He turned to look at her, a disbelieving scoff erupted from his mouth and I nearly snorted with laughter at the sound.  
"Trust me…" she said and gave him a look that conveyed knowledge and secrets. His mouth formed an 'o' and he nodded in understanding.  
"What was that?" I cried, exasperated.  
"Nothing" They both said at the exact same time and I narrowed my eyes at them.  
"Whatever" I muttered under my breath as they grinned mischievously at each other.

After they left, I grabbed my backpack from the floor and pulled out my iPod. I scrolled through my artists until I found Mercy Mercedes. Clicking on them, I scrolled through until I found my favourite song by them. The Perfect Scene.

Closing my eyes, I let the words rush through me.

_well, it's on my mind-_

i'm headin back in time,

and when i think of all the songs we used to play,

and then i think of you and it's all right,

i think of you and it's all right..

well, it's this sort of thing that gets me to lose my mind,

and it's the flash-flashy eyes that make it worth while,

and every time when we'd, we'd get together,

we'd just fall in love again

all in all, it's the perfect scene

and it's not anywhere that i would rather be

and it's now, now or never when we're chasing our dreams

and oh, we're getting close now-

don't turn away

it's on my mind- i've got, i've got it all,

and i wanted you to come inside.

it only takes just a second when you understand you're out of time

it only takes just a second when you understand you're out of time

all in all, it's the perfect scene

and it's not anywhere that i would rather be

and it's now, now or never when we're chasing our dreams

and oh, we're getting close now-

don't turn away

we're getting close now- don't turn away!

all in all, it's the perfect scene

and it's not anywhere that i would rather be

and it's now, now or never when we're chasing our dreams

and oh, we're getting close now-

don't turn away

all in all, it's the perfect scene

and it's not anywhere that i would rather be

and it's now, now or never when we're chasing our dreams

and oh, we're getting close now-

don't turn away

all in all, it's the perfect scene

and it's not anywhere that i would rather be

and it's now, now or never when we're chasing our dreams

and oh, we're getting close now-

don't turn away

don't turn away!

don't turn away!

**EPOV  
**Three weeks ago, Alice and I had talked over many things whilst Bella lay unconscious in her hospital bed. We'd talked about how much she meant to both of us, and when I admitted to Alice that I loved her, well, Alice devised a brilliant plan. However, keeping it from Bella was proving near impossible.  
"Just tell me" she grumbled as we walk on the pathway of a park.  
"No" I laughed at the face she pulled.  
Suddenly she bent her face slightly forward and gazed at me from under her eyelashes in such an adorable manner I had to fight myself not to pick her up and kiss her.  
"Please…" her voice was pleading. My breath got short and my heart rate climbed. "Please" she said again, taking a step toward me and resting her hand on my chest. We'd stopped walking now and it was taking all I had not to give in.  
"Sorry…. Can't" I panted and she glowered at me.  
"Fine" she quipped and stormed off, leaving me there, stunned. I ran after her and hugged her from behind.  
"Bella" I mumbled and she turned to look at me, her expression smug.  
"Yes Edward?" she said and suddenly I couldn't take it anymore.  
"Can I kiss you?" I asked and she stared at me, bewildered.  
"I thought you'd never ask".


	5. Unspoken Consequence

**I'm. So. Sorry!  
No excuses this time, i was just neglectful! Well, in all honesty, that person i spoke about in my AN last chapter.. well, he died six days before Christmas and i miss him like crazy. Other than that, I've been busy with Music, With God and with my FINAL year of school! FINAL. YEAR. But i PROMISE to make more of an effort here...**

**Okay, Chapter 5...**

EPOV

Yes. She'd said _yes..._ I wasn't sure how to respond.  
"Edward?" she mused, bring my back from my thoughts.  
"Mm?" I said, barely coherent.  
"Are you going to kiss me?" she asked. My heart thumped erratically and I smiled.  
"Yes" I breathed and before I could take another breath, her lips came crashing down on mine. The taste of her breath was all I could think about, and the way her mouth was so soft... so, so soft, moving in perfect motions with my own. Unfreezing my shocked limbs, I wrapped my arms around her and took a step in so that we were pressed up against each other. Sadly, the kiss ended. The fireworks I'd felt subsided, only slightly.

"I love you" she whispered and I froze again.  
"What?" i choked and her eyes grew uneasy.  
"Oh God, you don't... oh GOD!" she gasped and before i could say anything at all, she ran away.

What the hell just happened?

BPOV

I'd said I love him... and he said _what_.  
He doesn't love me back, I'm certain of it. So, here i am, the clumsy kid who shouldn't run, i'm running from him. I don't even know where I'm going until i get there...

School.

Running around the empty buildings i find a tree at the very far end of the oval.  
Sitting under it, angry sobs wrack my body.  
I'm an idiot.  
I'm an idiot who told Edward they love him.  
I'm an idiot who told Edward they love him and he said _what_.  
I'm just an idiot.

From the bag i had slung over my shoulder, i pulled out my poetry book and ripped angrily at the pages, searching for that one poem...

Finding it, i read through the stanzas, hurt and self loathing.

_New.  
__I remember back when i meant nothing,  
Back when i felt like nothing,  
Back when i was nothing._

_I remember hospital beds,  
Nothing else of worth at all,  
Nothing else... at all._

I remember seeing you for the first time,  
Seeing your eyes surrounded by blood,  
Seeing you care.

I remember hearing your voice,  
hearing it through all the hurt,  
Hearing it start to heal me.

I remember our first walk,  
Your arm around me,  
My world around me.

I remember falling in love with you,  
Falling in love with everything about you,  
Falling in love with how i felt when i was with you.

I'll remember this moment as i write this,  
This moment when i feel so much,  
Feel so much other than pain.

I'll remember how much i love you,  
How much you matter,  
How much i miss you when you're gone.

I'll remember how new this is,  
How new i feel,  
How new i love.

Tearing the poem to shreds, i scream in angst.  
I shouldn't have moved here. I'm alive. I'm fine right now, but it hurts more than i ever remember the jocks hurting me.  
It's not Edwards fault, it's mine.  
I thought back over the reason i'd come here...

_"If it isn't Bella. Where's Jack to protect you now? Oh yeah, he dumped you because you're worthless and pathetic. That's it, keep crying you little wench, you're not worth my remorse" Pete jeered and slapped me across the face. Hot tears burned in my eyes and i tried to run but he pulled me back by my hair, ripping it from my scalp. Screaming loudly in pain, i tried to run again, but he tripped me. Curling into a ball, i cowered in on myself.  
"Please, I'll do anything, just don't hurt me anymore" i pleaded, and my plea was followed by a sharp kick to the head.  
"Shut it" he growled and i whimpered, terrified I might die. Praying for it actually.  
picking me up by my hair again, ripping even more from its roots, he threw me against the tree. I crumpled to the ground, landing on my arm, feeling it shatter. I cried out again and suddenly, all went black. Everything except his sadistic laughter._

A leaf crackling jolted me from my memories. Turning, I saw Embry standing over me.  
"Why, if it isn't little Bella" he hissed and I froze. _Too familiar. Too familiar._ "Where's Eddie boy to protect you now?" he asked loudly, throwing his arms up in feigned wonder.  
"I..." was all I could get out before he kicked me in the ribs. My breath left me in a whoosh and I collapsed in a heap at his feet.  
"Get. Up" he roared and i complied immediately, not wanting to anger him further, though i had no idea where his hate for me originated. Forcing his hand around my neck, he pinned me to the tree. "You're. Mine. Now" he grunted, slapping me with each word. I couldn't breathe or speak, so i certainly couldn't scream.  
"Please" i mimed and his face twisted into disgust.  
"Only whores say please" he huffed and slammed me harder against the tree three times, and then, I was unconscious. Again.

I woke up to my phone ringing loudly in my pocket. Everything hurt and i registered that it was night time and i was still at school. Whimpering, i tried to move and reach my phone, but i missed the call. By the time i had it in my hand, i saw i had 86 missed calls. 39 from Alice, 47 from Edward. As i stared at the screen, my phone started ringing again. It was Edward.  
I answered.  
"Bella, thank god where are you?" he asked frantically, and as i tried to answer, all that came out was air. So i tried to yell and still only air came out, however it was follow by a whimper. "Bella? Bella, what's wrong are you hurt?" he said gravely and i hung up the phone.

Opening a new text message, it took everything i had to remain conscious to type the word 'school' and press send. After i hit the button, everything faded and i was out like a light yet again.

EPOV

She'd run from me, i'd chased her and i'd lost her. So, sulking, i'd gone home. I was such an idiot. Who responds like that to someone saying they love them? Me? Damn it.

A few hours passed and Alice called me. Answering slowly i sighed.  
"Hey Alice".  
"Edward, is Bella with you?" she panicked and i slipped into alert mode.  
"No, why?" i said cautiously.  
"She's missing, i've called her like 20 times and no answer" she cried and i said I'd call Bella.  
After hanging up, i dialled Bella's number. No answer, 47 times.  
On the 48th try, there was an answer.  
"Bella thank god where are you?" i said and heard nothing but breathing on the other end. Then, my heart plummeted as i heard a broken cry of a noise.  
"Bella? Bella, what's wrong, are you hurt?" i murmured and froze when she hung up.  
A minute later i received a text from her number. All it said was 'school'.  
And that's all it took.

I got into my car and drove to our school. Running through the grounds and around every corner i could find, i still hadn't found her after forty five minutes. Panicked, i ran to the only place i hadn't looked. The schools oval. And sure enough, there she was.  
Well, what was left of her.  
Crumpled in a heap under a tree, she was oozing blood and covered in slashes and bruises. Her neck had a hand printed and i felt white hot rage burn within my fists.  
Running over to her, i collapsed close to her body.  
"Bella" i whispered. She looked so broken and destroyed. I took her in my arms and i cried. Why didn't i say it back? If i'd said i loved her too, instead of being shocked that she felt the same... she wouldn't be in this mess. In this state. "Oh, Bella i love you too" i cried and rocked her back and forth.

After i'd cried, I'd called the ambulance. So, here i was, sitting in the back of it, looking at Bella's face.  
I'd called Alice as well and she was going to meet me at the hospital. Poor Alice, she and Bella were independent students. No family but themselves.

When we arrived at the hospital, i went to Carlisle's office and broke down. He hugged me and let me be broken for a while and when i'd sobered up, he walked me to Bella's room.  
She was hooked up to so many wires. It broke my heart further.

Hours later, i was asleep next to Bella's bed. I was awoken by a stirring next to me. Opening my eyes, i saw her opening hers.  
"Bella" i said in a broken version of my voice.  
"Edward" she said and then broke into a river of tears.  
I jumped up onto the bed next to her and held her as she cried.  
"I'm sorry" i whispered when she'd calmed down.  
"I understand. I wouldn't love me either" she said quietly and i just stared at her, shocked.  
"You silly girl" i said and kissed her softly. "I". Kiss. "Love". Kiss. "You". Kiss.  
"You what?" she said, looking hopeful and eager.  
"I _love_ you" i said and kissed her with all my might.

**Worth the wait? Sorry if it's not!  
And really, i am so dang sorry that i haven't been a great author recently... or for well, the passed 9-10 months!  
I've gotta say, the thing that made me want to write again was getting a review about this story. Reviewing gives incentive! So uh, Review? xx**


	6. The Price You Pay

**Second update in one day? I think you guys deserve it for reading it even after my 9 month hiatus! Gah, I love you guys so, so much!**

BPOV

He said it back.  
He said he loves me back.  
So why did I feel so dam angry?

After he kissed me, I scowled at him and pushed him away.  
"What's wrong?" he asked quietly.  
"What's wrong? What's WRONG? Are you KIDDING me! I'm in a hospital bed, broken, bruised and letting you walk all over me. And you're asking me what's _wrong?_" I growled and he looked taken aback.  
"That's not my fault Bella" he defended, spiking irrational anger within me.  
"Get. Out" I hissed and pushed him off the bed. Looking hurt and confused he tried to speak to me again and I gave him the finger. "Now" he yelled. Hurriedly he ran out the door and left it to swing closed behind him.  
Then the strangest thing happened…  
I missed him.

And then, Alice walked in.  
Well, walked is a much understated way of saying it.

APOV

Feeling dazed as I was walking through the hospital cafeteria I was brought to attention as I saw Edward running down the hall towards the exit.  
"Edward!" I called out. He stopped and turned to me, and I saw that his eyes were filled with tears. "What happened?" I gaped at him.  
"I said I loved her… and she kicked me out" he mumbled and I was confused. What? The entire time she'd been asleep she'd been saying his name. Why'd she do this?  
"I don't understand" I admitted and he shrugged in agreement.  
"Neither do i. Uhm, I'm going to go home. Have a good night Alice" he choked and turned his hunched back on me. Feeling sad for Edward, and angry at my sister, I stormed up to her room and threw the door open.

She just layed there silently.  
"What the _hell_ Bella?" I shouted and she cringed.  
"Don't judge me Alice" she pouted.  
"Oh, no judgements Bella. Just anger. I'm so _angry_ at you! What the hell is wrong with you? He's the first guy to ever say he loves you and mean it! He's the first guy who ever wanted to stay by your side after you ran from him. He's the guy who sat in his fathers' office and cried because he was so worried about you. He's the guy who told me how much he loves you and made me wish I could know someone like that. He's the guy who-"she interrupted me.  
"-questioned me when I said I loved him and he's the guy I ran away from. He's the guy who's reaction to my love made me run and get beat up" she muttered and I rolled my eyes.  
"He was shocked Bella! He told me everything. He was so dam happy that you said it that he needed to take a moment to process it". I told her and her eyes widened.  
"What?" she asked and I smirked.  
"Yep, exactly like that" I jeered and walked out.

EPOV

I drove to where it happened. I drove to school and sat under that tree and cried for a while.  
Looking at the ground finally I saw shredded pieces of paper. Puzzled, I picked them up and place them in what I assumed was their right place. I read over the words… my Bella's words. Beautiful words.

As I got up to go home, I heard a menacing laugh. Turning, I saw Embry.  
"Two in one day? Where's my check because I _must_ have won the lottery!" He chuckled evilly and I cringed. Fear shot up within me as I tried to step back and tripped over a root. Embry walked over and knelt down beside me, brought his fist back and threw a punch straight to my ribs. Crackling pain ruptured through my chest and left me breathless.  
He breathed deeply, sucking this sight in like it was heaven. Opening his eyes, he smiled at me. "I'm going to enjoy this just like I enjoyed smashing your sweet little Bella to pieces" he hissed, leaning down to my ear.

That was it. Hot rage shot through me and I erupted from the ground in one movement. Closing my fist, I swung my arm back and threw it at Embry's face, relishing the shattering sound I felt when I came in contact with his nose. He yelped and I felt searing pleasure at his pain. Bringing my fist back four more times, I repeated the motion. Then, I moved to kicking him in the gut once he'd collapsed unconsciously. After ten minutes of kicking I felt myself get tired and I took in the scene before me.

Embry looked like Bella had. Only, instead of fear and sadness, I felt an overwhelming sense of accomplishment. And then I felt eargerness. I needed to see Bella, even if she didn't want to see me. So, I ran back to my car and drove to the hospital.

BPOV

It'd been hours since he'd left and I wished I hadn't made him go.  
But now, here I was, staring at the clock, wishing he'd come back.  
I was stunned at myself for blaming him for what had happened to me. How irrational of me.

Another five minutes passed and my door creaked open. My eyes shot towards it and landed on a very bloody, very bruised, very happy Edward. I didn't even realize what I was doing until I lurched from the bed and flew into him. Only seconds later did I register how much that hurt, and I collapsed. He caught me and held me close to him as he walked me back to the bed. I hugged him tight and heard him wince as I did. Pulling back I saw his face twisted in pain, but he put on a brave show.

"What happened?" I whispered, touching his ribs lightly.  
"Embry got what was coming to him" he smiled slightly and I didn't know how to feel. So, instead, I made him lay on the bed so I could lay on him and I started to feel drowsy.  
"I love you" he mumbled and kissed my hair.  
"I love.. you" I mumbled and slipped into sleep.

**Hope this was also okay!**

**Review?**

**Much love and God Bless 3**


End file.
